The inventive concept relates to semiconductor packages and to package on package (PoP) semiconductor devices.
In the semiconductor industry, various package technologies have been developed to meet demands for semiconductor devices and/or electronic appliances that can store large amounts of information and which are thin and/or otherwise compact. Typical of many of these package technologies is a semiconductor package which includes a printed circuit board (PCB) and an integrated circuit (IC) chip provided on and electrically connected to the PCB through bonding wires or bumps. The integrated circuit (IC) chip is usually embedded in a molding compound on the PCB. These technologies allow the IC chip to be readily used as one part of a control system of an electronic product. As the semiconductor industry matures, there is demand for semiconductor packages which have higher degrees of functionality so that the performance and operation speed of electronic products can be increased while the products remain relatively compact. Thus, there is a demand for packaging technologies which incorporate greater numbers of IC chips within a minimum footprint and/or thickness.